Past Shadows
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: After Voldemort was was defeated everything went back to normal. Raidon Towers, adopted son to Hermione Granger, is about to go to Hogwarts, but when he arrives he starts to wonder about his past? Is he really a orphaned muggle born? And why does Harry Potter hate him? Who is Raidon Towers really?
1. Char

It was a hot, summers day.

Two children sat under one of the neatly trimmed bushes in front Privet Drive 3.

The boy, Raidon Towers, considered himself a logical, reasonable down to earth person. So, when Charlene "Char" Leannes told him that lightning predicted the future and was not electricity caused by the friction between thunder clouds he was outraged.

"Char, I understand that wizards and witches who grow up in a comepletely magical households are not as smart or logical as wizards and witches who grow up in a half muggle households, but surely you must realize that lightning does not predict the future?" Raidon asked in what he considered a reasonable tone. (It was loud and snobby.)

Char looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Where is the proof?"

"Well, just...okay. You know about clouds right? They push against each other and then electricity gets formed by the friction. That is why-" Raidon was cut off by Char.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Ray. How can clouds create friction if they are made out of our dreams and hopes? What is more I'm not even sure that such a thing as friction exists." Char said in what she thought was a reasonable tone. (It was also loud and snobby.)

Raidon slapped his hand against his forehead and sighed. "Let's talk about something else, shall we? And stop calling me Ray. My name is Raidon."

"Fine...which quiditch team to you support?" Char asked.

Raidon mentally sighed. Quiditch. He really did not get what was so great about the game and the seeker position was really the only position that mattered. He was pretty sure that some prince or rich guy had the position created for him so that he could have a good position. The only thing that kind of redeemed the game was that he heard that Harry Potter played it when he was younger.

Harry Potter was Raidon's idol, but then again he was everyone's idol. Who would not idolise someone who fought for everything the world they now lived in was based off? Who would not idolise someone who had lost everyone he cared about and still went on to try and make the world a better place?

Although Raidon knew that Harry Potter had not lost everyone. Hermione Granger, Raidon's adopted mother, used to be one of his best friends. She still visited him sometimes, but for some reason Potter himself had never come to visit them.

"Why don't we talk about Hogwarts?" Raidon suggested, not really interested in another Quiditch is a good/bad sport argument.

"Okay. You're going this year too, right?" Char asked.

"Yea. Personally I can't wait! I mean, my adopted mother has told me so much about it. I'm pretty sure I'll be in Gryffindor." Raidon said. He always called Hermione his adopted mother. Somehow calling her his mother seemed almost insulting to his real mother's memory. And calling her his mom was for little kids. Raidon could not remember his parents, but he knew his parents had been muggles, Richard and Particia Towers.

"I'm not really sure. I think I'll be Ravenclaw." Char said uncertainly.

Raindon decided not tell tell her that he seriously doubted that she would be Ravenclaw with her limited knowledge on lightning.

"Yea, anything, but Slytherin. That is where all the death eaters'kids go. If I got sorted into Slytherin I'd drop out of Hogwarts entirely, but I won't. I'm a Gryffindor through and through. And you know who the Gryffindor house's professor is right?" He asked.

"Ya, everyone knows. Harry Potter. If I don't get into Ravenclaw then I think I'll go to Gryffindor. Although we'll get to see him too. He teaches Defence against the Dark Arts doesn't he?" She asked.

"Yea, and I heard he teaches flying too." Raidon added.

"Hogwarts is going to be so awesome!" Char said.

Just as she said it a young women of about thirty five appeared on the carefully trimmed lawn. "Hello, Char, Raidon."

"Hello, Ms. Leannes." The both said.

"Char, we have to go. I promised your father that we'd be ready to go out when he got home. Let me just go say hi to Hermione. "

Char's mother walked into the house leaving the Raidon and Char to say their goodbyes.

"So, I'll probably see you at Hogwarts?" Asked Raidon.

"Yea, I guess." Char replied,"You want to sit with me and my friends on the Hogwarts? I guess you being muggle raised won't really know and wizard friends."

"Maybe. Thanks. I'll find you guys. " Raidon said.

"Yea, okay, see you then." Char said.

"Bye." Raidon watched as she walked into the house. He was not sure if he counted Char as a friend. They had only met on three occasions before since Hermione decided he really needs to interact with wizards for a bit and learn their culture.

This brought Raidon to the realization that most wizards and witches were pretty dumb.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Please review! Thx Esrelda Snape for reviewing and Raidon had dark hair and dark brown eyes.**

"Raidon we need to talk." Hermione said.

Raidon who was busy walking up the stairs, froze. He knew Hermione's now-I-am-going-to-be dead-serious-and-if-you-do-not-listen-to-me-you'll-be-grounded-for-the-rest-of-you-life voice.

"Yes, mom?" Raidon asked. He had no problems calling her mom when they were alone.

"Come down to the kitchen. We need to talk about Hogwarts." Hermione said, walking through the door that lead to the kitchen.

Raidon internally sighed. They had had this speech before he went to primary school too. Don't get into fights, don't be mean, don't annoy others, don't do magic, obey the rules, work hard, do your homework, brush your teeth...well not the last one, but you get the idea.

Raidon also knew that he better go. Hermione was fair, but she had no problems with dealing out punishments.

When Raidon arrived at the kitchen, Hermione seemed to be rehearsing what she was going to tell him.

"I'm here, mom." He said.

"Oh, hi! Well sit down." Hermione said as if he had not just caught her whispering to herself.

"So, what did you want to talk about mom?" Raidon asked hesitantly.

"Well, as you know you'll be going to Hogwarts tomorrow." Hermione began,"And I just want to tell you that you should be careful. You've always been a great person. Someone I'll always be proud of and no matter what house you get sorted into, I'll always love you."

Raidon looked away. He really was not good with all these emotional things. "It okay, mom. You know I won't get sorted into Slytherin."

"We don't know that. Just if you do...then know that I don't care. It does not change who you are." Hermione had tears in her eyes,"I'll always love you no matter what happens or what you might find out."

Now this was really straying into unkown territory. She was crying. Raidon was lost. "Um...I love you too mom."

She smiled. "I'm just being over protective. Nothing will happen. Hogwarts is a very safe place now. Not at all what it used to be."

"Aww, I was hoping to get the chance to fight a three headed dog sometime?" Raidon joked.

"No. You'll do no such thing. If I get a letter telling me that you've been in trouble you're coming right back here." Hermione stated.

"I know, know...I'll be a good little boy." Raidon said.

"You better, now I took some time and created a study plan for you..." Raidon's thoughts went elsewhere as soon as he heard the words study plan. He loved his adopted mother dearly, but he had to admit that she took schoolwork and marks to seriously. He was going to be a first year!

oOo

The next morning was a rush in most wizarding families with kids's homes, but Raidon had a fairly peaceful morning.

Both him and Hermione were very organised people. Raidon even had time to lay in for a bit.

His room was almost painfully neat, but if you looked carefully you would see where dirty clothes had beem flung under the bed and the books and papers on his desk were stacked into two neat random heaps.

The art of not doing a lot but making it look like you did came natrually to him.

Sunlight glinted of the edge of a poster of one of his's favourite animals, the snow leopard, and the rest of the walls were plastered with drawings, mathematical formualas and gaming posters.

"Raidon?" Hermione asked, softly pushing the door open,"Rise and shine."

"Hmmgrg." Raidon mumbled from under the blankets,"I'll be up in a moment, mom."

"Breakfast's on the table." She said.

"Coming." Raidon quickly pulled on clothes and jumped out of bed.

Raidon ate breakfast to the sound of Hermione consantly reminding him of what he might have forgotten and what he is simply not allowed to do.

Yes, mom and I know mom, were about his only two contributions to the conversation.

When they were finished eating Hermione first made sure that he looked neat and then insisted that he comb his hair for the third time.

"I look fine mom."

"No. Remember what I said about first impressions."

"Yes, mom" Raidon pulled the brush through his already perfectly done dark hair.

"There, see much better." Hermione said,"Now come on, we're going to be late."

They got into the car, and even though Hermione got convinced half way through that her watch was behind she still drove ever so carefully, making sure to never exceed any speed limit or break any road rules.

To Raidon it felt like they took forever to reach King's Cross.

When they finally arrived Hermione first wanted to make sure they had everything. Again.

"Come on! We've got everything." Raidon said impatiently.

"Fine, but if you forgot something I'm not owling it to you."

The two walked casually to the wall between platform 9 and 10. Luckily Hermione knew some concealing charms to hide all the magical things.

"So, you just run throught the wall?" Raidon asked.

"Yep. You go first."

"Okay..." Raidon eyed the wall as if daring it to not alow him to pass through.

"We don't have all day." Hermione said.

Raidon pushed his trolley and tried to believe with all his heart that he would go through the wall. He had some trouble with that, but it worked anyway.

Platform 9 and 3 qauters was a crowded and Raidon was almost immediatly pushed to the side by someone's mother. He could barely make out the red Hogwarts Express in all the smoke.

"Raidon!" A familiar voice called.

"Char? Hi." He said, turning the brunette.

"Hey! So, you wanna sit with me and my friends?" She asked.

"I guess. I just need to wait for my adopted mother." He said, searching the crown for Hermione.

"Seriously, Ray, just call her mother the "adopted" just sounds so..." Char searched for a word.

"I'll call her what I like, thanks." Raidon replied.

"Fine...There!" Char pointed to Hermione, who waved them over.

"Come on." Raidon said, grabbing his trolley.

They walked over to where Hermione stood talking to a women with white blonde hair. The women was one of the weirdest people Raidon had ever seen. She wore some kind of sparkly butterfly in her her and a cork screw necklace hung around her neck.

"Luna Lovegood, one of my friends'mom." whispered Char.

"She's...interesting."

Char gave a laugh she tried to disguise as a cough. Hermione turned to them. "Oh, hi. This is Luna Lovegood."

Raidon turned to Luna, but suddenly Hermione grabbed his hand,"You two should get on the train. Come on."

Raidon and Char followed Hermione through the crowd. "Okay, you should be able to still find a empty compartment. So...bye. I'll see you at the end of the term." Hermione envolped Raidon in a bear hug.

"Er...yes." Raidon tried to get out of it. "Not in front of Char." He furiously whispered.

Hermione laughed. "Okay, bye!"

"Bye, mom. Love you!" Raidon called as he pushed his trunk onto the train.

Raidon followed Char as she lead him to her and her friends compartment. Luckiliy it was nearby, so he didn't have to drag his trunk for to long.

"Here we are!" Said Char and pushed one of the dppr open.

Inside sat another girl and red two headed boys.

"The girl is Cleo. She is Luna Lovegood's daughter. And those are Felix and Greg Weasley. They're related to the Weasleys. Technically they're muggle born, since their father was a squib accountant, but he was related to them. They are even named sort of after Fred and George Weasley. The first letter of their names anyway."

"Hi." Raidon said.

"Hi!" Greg replied.

Cleo gave a nod and Felix smiled.

Raidon put his trunk down and sat next to Char. "So, in what houses do you think you're going to be?"

 **I know you're thinking that you won't review...I here to tell you that you will...**


End file.
